


Уловка или нет

by jsMirage



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Flirting, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25127326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jsMirage/pseuds/jsMirage
Summary: После очередного продолжительного запоя Тони отправился в клинику на реабилитацию, где его лечащим врачом оказался доктор Стивен Роджерс. Он был нереально горячим и привлекательным, но в отличие от других врачей, казалось, флиртовал со Старком.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 6





	Уловка или нет

После очередного продолжительного запоя Тони отправился в клинику на реабилитацию, где его лечащим врачом оказался доктор Стивен Роджерс. Он был нереально горячим и привлекательным, но в отличие от других врачей, казалось, флиртовал со Старком. 

— Док, вы подкатываете ко мне? — однажды спросил Тони, чувствуя себя странно. Стив приглянулся ему с первого взгляда, но на данном этапе Старк не был готов ни к каким отношениям, даже просто в горизонтальной плоскости. Его руки постоянно тряслись, сердце пошаливало, а все мысли занимала лишь тяга к спиртному.

— Это было бы неловко, ведь вы мой пациент, но, — Стив сделал красноречивую паузу, — после выписки я смогу честно ответить вам на этот вопрос.

Впервые за долгие годы Тони смутился. Его хотели блистательным, его хотели умным, его хотели богатым. Но никогда и никто не зарился на него в нелепой больничной пижаме с истыканной капельницами веной и с сомнительным запахом.

— Тогда я повторю свой вопрос после выписки, — нагловато ответил Тони, пытаясь скрыть за этим собственную неуверенность.

— Тогда вам следует приложить усилия, чтобы пойти на поправку, мистер Старк.

— Надеюсь, это не ваша врачебная уловка, которая помогает быстрее ставить пациентов на ноги?

— Вот вы и узнаете об этом. После выписки.

— Хитро, — ухмыльнулся Тони. — Мне нравится.

Стив ответил ему игривой улыбкой и отправился на дальнейший обход.

И все-таки это не было уловкой.


End file.
